Change of Plans
by Alexander Butters
Summary: What if Nina didn't die? A re-telling of Fma, episode 7, with an alternate ending. Rated T for one graphic death.


...

He never likes getting up early unless it means he's going to do justice to the law. But, work was work.

Ressessment Day has arrived for Tucker.

It is Tucker's day to shine- or be frowned on.

And it is his job to determine which that Alchemist deserves. It all depends on how extraordinary his creation is. And, since Tucker had all year to work on it, he expects big things from him.

Sure, he and his group are a little late to arrive at the man's house, but that poor man probably needs a little more time, considering he has a little girl pestering him every morning.

Along with his men, he marches up the front steps to Tucker's house. Knocking on the front door did them no justice, so he- now suspicious- steps inside and begins to search the house.

They found the man in the basement.

But he isn't alone.

He sees Tucker on the ground, bleeding from several wounds on his face. His glasses are cracked, and he looks up at him with a pleading expression.

At Tucker's feet is a large tan dog with long brown hair- much like a horses mane- that runs from head to tail. It's eyes are white. Probably his latest creation.

And what do you know- Edward and Alphonse(that damn suite of armor) are in the middle of it. Just standing there, looking at the floor, while Mr. Tucker shivers in pain.

"What is the meaning of all this!" he shouts, his bald head nearly hitting the door frame as he forces his way into the room. "Explain yourself!"

...

The military Alchemists have arrived.

They're just here to check on Mr. Tucker; they're just doing there job.

But...

Edward cant bring himself to look up at the general and his men.

After witnessing Nina and Alexander's transmutation for himself, it was all he could do to hold himself still and not attack Mr. Tucker again.

"Forgive me, sir...but he used his own daughter..." He couldn't finish, but the military heard enough- seen enough- to know exactly what had happened.

In the next moment, the military shoved Edward and Alphonse out of the way, hand-cuffed Mr. Tucker, and slung a leash around Nina's neck.

He follows them out of the house in silence.

How could Mr. Tucker just accuse him like that? He wasn't like Mr. Tucker at all... he had tried to bring back his Mother out of love, while Mr. Tucker_ combined _the only two things he ever loved out of greed- wait- did he even_ love _Nina?

He had done it before with his wife...

What could possibly have been going through Mr. Tucker's head!

Edward is vaguely aware he is outside; it is cold, dark. Or maybe that's just his heart talking...

"We will let the military council determine what to do with the chimera and Tucker." the general says, his hands clasped behind his back in an orderly fasion.

Edward stares at the ground in silence.

He listens as Mr. Tucker and Nina are placed in separate trucks.

The _chimera_...

The general doesn't even consider the chimera as a living person. She's still a little girl...

How can he be so heartless?

"Do not speak of what happened here." the general tells the boys, who stand beside with with several other military men.

Alphonse says nothing, staring ahead with a painful expression.

The car doors lock shut with a loud click, breaking Edward from his trance.

"Wait!" cries Edward, turning to the general.

...

It is his duty to accompany his general at every mission; along with several other able-bodied military Alchemists, he is personally in charge of protecting and serving the general.

So when the yellow-haired boy shouts and makes a lunge for the general, he reaches out and grabs the boy by his shoulders, pulling him back.

The boy is stronger then he expected; even while pulling him back, the boy still manages to grasp at the general's shirt. All the while, the boy is screaming, "You people knew what Tucker was doing, didn't you?" The boy's voice is demanding. "And now you're trying to get rid of evidence...!"

He jerks him back more forcefully.

This boy needs to calm down.

But his general knows what to do. He turns at the struggling boy and punches him in the stomach.

In his grasp, the boy falls limp.

He drops him uncertainly and steps back.

Did the general mean to hit the boy that hard...?

He glances up at his general, who raises a metal pole: a second later, it changes back into his metal hand.

It isn't his duty to question his leadership, but follow his example without question. Even still...

general...

"Move out!" shouts the general suddenly, turning away.

How could he possibly object?

"Yes sir!"

...

The truck-ride is slow at first, but the driver is picking up speed, now.

His precious chimera is in the other truck, so he can't talk to it and continue to teach it how to talk-

Wait..what is he thinking?

He's on his way to trial, on accusations of illegal transmutation...right?

Illegal...hah.

Shou Tucker's face spreads into a greedy smile.

He had done it before, and he'll do it again! He'll use his own daughter if it comes to that-

...Oh.

His face falls into a bleak sorrow.

...He'd already done that.

That creature of anquish was his daughter.

Nina...

Mr. Tucker puts his head in his cuffed-hands, and begins to weep.

...

The general hurt Edward. He didn't have to do that...

The military men are leaving.

The trucks holding the chimera and Mr. Tucker are leaving as well.

Nina cannot be changed back; she is probably going to be put to sleep. But that is for the best. She is in so much pain...

Edward is, too.

Alphonse looks down at him, his eyes sad.

Edward lays still on the ground; he is groaning.

Alphonse bends down towards his brother.

Should he touch him, or try and pick him up? He seems like he is in a lot of pain; maybe the general broke one of his ribs...

With two large, metal arms hanging awkwardly beside Edward, Alphonse watches with relief as his brother suddenly starts to move.

Edward forces himself on his knees, his body shuddering.

Edward...why are you trying so hard to change things that cannot be changed?

...

That little girl doesn't deserve the life of a lab-rat...! Damn it...

Pain rolls in hot waves through his body, confirming that on one his ribs must be broken.

The trucks are leaving...

Edward struggles to his knees, cringing against the venom-like pain in his chest.

He feels Alphonse close behind him, silenting trying to help.

Accepting that...

No...

...That Nina is leaving...

No! It doesn't have to be like this!

"Damn it," he groans. He raises his voice, and shouts "I'm not letting you take them...!" He slams a hand down onto the ground, calling on the power of alchemy.

He watches with tense eyes as the road rises up like the sea and speeds towards the truck.

He _will _save Nina.

...

The roads aren't usually slippy at night; it's only when wet, right?

So why is the truck so hard to handle?

Grabbing more tightly to the steering wheel, he jerks the truck to the right, but it flips over towards the left.

Shit...!

The impact of head-to-window is brutal; when the truck hit the ground, his body was flung to the left into the glass, then forward into the steering wheel, then whip-lashing to the right- finally laying still against the warm glass of the driver's window- al in the matter of four seconds.

The glass is warm from the suddenly-flowing blood from his head, which is wounded grievously in four places.

But he doesn't know that.

He's just a little sweaty, that's all: the window is warm from the exhaust fumes.

In a cascade of black dots, he groans, wiping the hot sweat off of his face.

What happened...?

He blinks away the dots at the tamper with his brain, trying to put him to sleep. He swats a hand out in front of his face.

His hands are covered in red. He wipes it off onto his shirt, adjusting himself so he is sitting on the window with one arm slung around the steering wheel.

He keeps wiping.

His nose must be bleeding, or something, because it keeps dripping off of his face...

With bloody fingers, he twists the rear-view mirror to reflect on himself.

What the hell...?

At first, he is horrorfied. But then he begins to laugh hysterically.

He doesn't look bad at all! In fact, he looks just like-

Um...

Oh!

He looks just like a squashed tomato!

How funny!

And he just laughs, and laughs, and laughs...bloody tears running down his face...

Until he finally passes out.

...

As soon as the truck fell over, the chimera noticed the truck doors were blown open.

With two quick leaps, she was out of the dark, loud truck.

When her feet touch the road, her pain rises to extreme levels, reminding her of her limitations.

A scent draws her attention.

Is that why it hurts?

She presses her nose to the road, and begins sniffing anxiously, whimpering.

She smells something...evil.

It smells like darkness.

No...danger.

The room she was in with Daddy smelt like that, too.

But she was okay, because Daddy was with her.

But now...?

Her chest clinches, sending her brain pain. She flinches, and whines, sniffing the road in an effort to find answers.

Is this danger why she hurts?

Did Daddy do this to her?

...

Clutching his stomach, wincing, Edward stumbles forward.

How can he explain to her what has happened? How can he tell her how sorry he is...?

Alphonse stays behind him to make sure he doesn't fall.

Edward only wishes Alphonse was more helpful in bringing Nina back.

He spots the chimera by the truck.

There!

"Nina!" Edward calls, reaching a hand towards her, though so far away.

...

Big Brother Ed...

She recognizes him, and she sees Alphonse as well.

Bigger Big Brother...

They are her friends.

No!

They are dangerous.

They don't want to play; they want to hurt Nina. They want to tell Alexander he's a bad dog.

Edward hurt Daddy...

A feeling much like stabbed in the chest with an icicle while being on fire engulfs the chimera.

So much pain...

She grimances in her torment and turns away, running down the road.

Every step feels like she is stepping on glass; every brush of wind down her back like rocks; every breath of air like breathing in water.

...

He was always so determined.

Yet it surprises Alphonse when Edward runs after the chimera.

Alphonse says, "Brother!" in an effort to make him stop- look at him- anything.

But he keeps running.

So Alphonse follows.

Nina and Alexander can not be saved. Yes...it is very sad, but even if we manage to catch Nina, what can we possibly do to make her happy?

Brother...

He must be hurting because the chimera is hurting.

Alphonse sighs inwardly.

That is the worse kind of pain...

Especially when there is nothing you can do. Not even for yourself.

...

His brother had cursed him with the arm of an Alchemist; the power of the Devil himself.

But why..?

He sits in the dark alley-way, brooding on his confusion, his back wedged in the corner of two walls.

A high, painful whining catches his attention.

He looks up to see a large, tan dog with brown hair, panting, seeming completely spent-out.

Poor thing...

He wonders what its running from.

Quietly, he watches the dog expectantly.

Maybe this creature is a sign from God..

...

The scent of danger- no, Alchemy- has returned.

She had been running now for several minutes, but her body was so weak now from pain, that she was breathless. She slowed to a walk and followed her nose.

She stands now facing an alley way, where a lone man sits watching her.

Stranger danger...?

No.

Maybe he can make the pain go away...

Maybe he will play with me...

She raises a single paw towards the alley, starting to go towards him.

"_Nina_!"

Her ears perk up, and she turns her head with a yelp towards the shout.

Big Brother Ed is coming.

Run.

Whimpering more anxiously, Nina bolts down the road, away from her possible Savior.

...

...Damn, that must mean something...

Scar looks back down at his feet with a frown.

Maybe this arm is just his bad luck...

A pair of loud running and panting boys are heard before they are seen: He looks up just in time to see a yellow-haired boy and a giant metal thing sprint past the alley.

"Nina! Come back!" the yellow-hair boy cries.

As quickly as they are seen, they vanish.

That ugly tan dog must belong to them. They sure are desperate to get it back..

Guess it is getting late...

He looks up at the sky- quiet, thoughtful.

The moon looks back- quiet, thoughtless.

...

Run.

But it hurts...

Keep running.

Danger.

Nina's body swims with nausea and bone-grinding pain; her very marrow feels like vomit; hot, burning, acidy, and feverish.

Where are you, Daddy...?

A sudden shiver of heaviness enters her, and she whines.

Pain or pleasure- this definitely isn't the play-time Nina remembers.

It must be a dream.

Whenever Nina had a bad dream, Mommy would take care of her- but when she left, Alexander was always by her side, so thats okay, too.

She doesnt want to play anymore...She just wants to wake up.

She wavers on her feet, her vision blackens, and she falls hard on her side against the sidewalk, and doesnt move.

Maybe Mommy will let her sleep late tomorrow...And Daddy can take them to the zoo...They can all play together...

Nina closes her eyes.

...

Where is she, where is she!

Edward spots her and his heart gives a terrible lurch of horror. "Nina!" he shrieks.

He must have been running pretty fast, because he didn't remember running; one second he saw her, the next her head was in his lap, and he was stroking it, calling her name.

"Nina..." Edward says. His trembling fingers touch her smooth, tan fur. "Nina, wake up... It's Edward..." Tears fall from his face unexpectedly. "It's Big Brother Ed..." he says weakly.

In his arms, Nina doesn't move. But her chest is raising and falling steadily; a heart-beat: a life.

"Nina-"

"Brother..."

He looks over at Alphonse, his eyes bruised. "What, Al?" he asks shortly, his voice shaking.

Alphonse takes a knee beside Edward and Nina, and lays his hand on her head.

"We can't fix her, Brother..." says Al.

Edward's eyes close. "Don't say that..." he mumbles. "Not...yet..!" he whispers urgently, raising his hands above her body.

As the inner-light of alchemy glows on his fingers, Alphonse grabs his hands and pulls him away. "Dont, you'll kill it!"

It...

It..!

Edward flings his arms away from Alphonse, shouting, "It? You bastard, she's human! She's just a little girl!"

"I know, Brother..." Al says softly. He reaches down and puts a hand on his shoulder. "But we cant change her back."

Edward hangs his head in defeat.

Nina...she deserves better than this.

...

Voices...

Familiar voices.

Nina opens her eyes slowly, a pain just as familiar boiling inside her chest. Whining, she tilts her head to look into the face of Edward.

She remembers running from something, but from who or why? She doesn't remember. She vaguely remembers being in a truck, but beyond that, all she remembers is fear and pain.

But she knows who can protect from the pain.

Where is Daddy...?

She lifts her head and looks around.

Bigger Big Brother and Big Brother Ed watch her breathlessly. They look silly. No... not silly. They look worried.

Maybe they know she's in pain.

She looks closely into Edward's face, sniffing lightly. "Hurts...here...Edward..." she tells him.

Edward looks sad. "I know, Nina...I'm sorry..." he says fiercely, as if he's angry with her.

Why is there so much pain...? So much anger?

Whining, she looks at Alphonse. She remembers playing with him- being happy, pain-free. It was...fun.

She wants to be happy now...

She doesn't want to feel any pain...

Tears fill the chimera's eyes slowly.

She wants to be loved.

...

"Can we play now...?" Nina whimpers, looking at Alphonse directly.

Damn it...why does she have to say that?

Backing away from Nina, Edward stands up and glares at the ground.

Stop asking questions.

Just keep-

"Can we, play now...?"

-keep walking.

Edward closes his eyes tightly, hating that he is unable to do anything. He takes a deep breath, and looks up. To his surprise, Al is holding Nina in his arms.

"Al, put her down." Edward says coldly.

"Brother..."

"Just do it."

Al obeys hesitantly.

Nina looks up at Edward, takes a step towards him, then sits down.

It's time to let her go.

...

"What are you going to do, Brother?" Alphonse asks.

Edward seems like he's not himself. Like he's...given up, or made a terrible choice he knows he'll regret later, but he's doing it anyway.

"Brother-"

Edward interrupts him hastily, "It's for her own good, Al!" In a more gentle, bitter voice, he adds, "We have to let her go."

He raises his hands above the chimera's body.

Nina sits and watches quietly, as if she knows what's going to happen to her.

Edward...is he going to...kill her?

"Brother- don't!" Alphonse reaches towards him quickly- then stops.

...

Edward is hugging her to his chest, burying his face into her fur like a child.

He is crying, but its very quiet.

Even still, Nina doesnt need canine ears to figure that out; Edward's body shivers violently against her aching body as he tries to hold in his sobbing.

Daddy's hugged Nina just like that when Mommy left...He would do it when he was sad. It was then that Nina and her Daddy would go play outside together with Alexander- cheer each other up until they laugh.

Big Brother Ed must be sad because he misses his Mommy, too.

"Edward...sad..." Nina says, her heart swelling in her own pain.

"Yeah..." Edward, nods, mumbling quietly, leaning back to look into her face. "I'm sad..."

Nina whimpers softly, and licks her Big Brother's hand.

Edward's teeth make a hard clinching noise; he seems more upset now for some reason.

Did she make him sad?

Bigger Big Brother bends down beside Big Brother, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Why is everyone so-

Nina raises her face to Alphonse, then Edward, an idea touching her thoughts.

"Let's play." she says.

"Sure, Nina." Edward says softly. "We can play." He stands up, and looks down the road. He brings a hand to his face, and wipes the tears from his eyes.

...

How could he be so stupid?

She's a four year old girl. She doesn't deserve to see her friends cry; she deserves to be laughing along with them- one last time...

"Change of plan, Al." Edward says. "We're going to take Nina to the park."

Glancing down at Nina, he could have almost sworn he saw her tail wag.

Alphonse looks down at Nina, and says, "How is she going to play-"

"She's a dog, isn't she?" Edward says, almost angrily. He forces a smile, and says, "She's still Nina...just in a dog's body, that's all."

He had promised that he would play with her, after all. And play they would.

He would take Nina to the park, where they could play fetch together, or hide-and-seek; they would race up and down the slide, and play tag; they would roll in the leaves, and bark at the moon.

They would be happy.

Until the military finally found them, and took Nina away for good.

It wouldn't take them long to find them, after all...They could be just around the corner...

He pushes that thought as far froim his mind as possible, and starts walking.

"We're...going..to play...!" says Nina happily, her body twitching once, twice, as pain crawls through her body.

...Maybe it would have been better, for her to die.

Then she wouldn't have to feel any pain...

Frowning, Edward falls one step behind and gathers his thoughts.

He watches Nina's legs walk and twist on their own- just_ walking _was obviously very painful for Nina's chimera body.

Change of plans- again- Al...

Edward decides that he will kill Nina as soon as his back is turned; in killing her, he will be her savior.

Nina will never have to be sad again.

"Hey, Al, Nina!" Edward says, falling back in-step with them.

They look at him curiously.

"The park is just ahead- I'll race you there!" Edward gives them a large, cheerful wink.

"Ready, set, go!" cries Alphonse. He begins to run, laughing, and Nina joins in beside him, her tongue already lolling out of her mouth from her weariness.

It must be done.

At the park.

Nina...you will just have to bear your pain for a little longer, then you will be free.

She will play until she can play no more- then, she will sleep.

Edward holds back a sudden, painful sob, forces a smile, then starts running- one step behind Alphonse.

...


End file.
